The Second Cursed of God
by ImInYourAttic
Summary: We all know Joseph/Cartaphilus was cursed by God and his Son to live till armageddon. What if there was another being also cursed by him. One who was cursed till the end of time. One who had lived much longer than most. A being who used a type of magic similar but different still to a Traditional Magus or Alchemist. His name is Varis and he won't get the end he desires. Hiatus
1. The East Wind blows West

**Authors Note: I have been in and apart of this community for nearly a decade now. This is my first story so do bare with me as I learn the system.**

**This Fic WILL have some different aspects outside of the cannon. For the most part the Source material will remain unchanged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of ****_Mahō Tsukai no Yome_ or any other possible crossovers. Varis is the only thing I claim ownership to as he is my personal OC. **

**With that said... Please enjoy The Second Cursed Of God!**

_**Bolded Italics: Spells or Incantations**_

**Bold: ****Exclamations**

_Italic: Thoughts or inner speech  
_

* * *

Elias Ainsworth looked at the sleeping form of his apprentice/bride. He was much taller than the typical human, with the average person only reaching his chest. His neck being the only part that shows skin, of which is a dark purple in color. With the most unusual feature being his skull like head with horns and glowing eyes. He wears a three-piece suit: a black robe with sleeves embroidered with white threads, paired with a black vest and white undershirt. He also sports a blue stone bolo necktie tucked just beneath his collar. His horns are adorned with a string of gold that hangs to his neck and connects to a red cloth which he uses to cover his face when in public. Chise's crimson tresses swayed lightly in the spring breeze as he checked he heart and breathing. Chise was a young Japanese girl in her mid-teens, with fair skin, wide green eyes that now laid closed as she slumbered, and chin-length hair that almost burned with red. Since their 'honeymoon' to help the King of Cats he noticed a few things. Chief among them was that he had this feeling of being watched. Almost as though he was being tailed. Yet who or whatever it was stayed hidden. He had also sensed a magic aura as familiar as it was foreign. Forced from his musing by a presence and movement in the bushes without turning. Without looking he called to the rustling bushes.

"Simon…" he blankly pointed out. He knew it was him. How could Ainsworth not tell from the shaky aura and smell of a foreign being. Not to mention the smell of the medicine and herbal products he makes.

"You could at least let me worry about her too." The priest said in a slightly agitated tone. Simon was a man at average height with light amber eyes. Bleached blonde hair that's pulled back into a ponytail frames his relatively handsome face. His clothing is that of a standard clergy member with a black cassock, a white clerical collar along with an open grey suit. Wearing a pair of brown shoes and a silver necklace around his neck with a cross. The man knew he should be more used to this. He had dealt with the halfling for a decade as it was. Yet still he was put off by it at times.

"She merely ceased all non-essential functions to regain her stamina and her magic. Areas like this are the best for a sleigh beggy. As far away from civilization as possible." The Half Fae replied almost ponderingly toward the end of his speech. Almost as if there was more to add, "besides there is someone else who will come if SHE comes as I predict she will."

"Who will com.." the religious man started only to be cut off by the changing of winds and leaves suddenly springing to life as though they were greeting someone.

Turning towards a bright light, a gentle yet masculine voice crisp as the autumn breeze rang out.

"**Sing, raise every voice in song**" the voice called as nature around them sprang to life "**bend thy boughs, trees. That no beam of light may pass. Dance flowers, let thy fragrance mark the way.**" The voice continued. Silhouettes now visible the leading figure was a small Fae, reminiscent of a rock golem. Covered in a cloak of leaves the rustled harshly as he walked, walking stick firm in hand. "**give forth thy song, birds…. That the Lady of the Night might not pluck thy wings. Bow thy head to the ground and sing. Raise thine arms to the sky and sing.**" Now visible was a horse white as fresh snow crowned with a shining Sunflower in full bloom. Flanked by three wolves of the blackest furs. Nearly mistakable as the color of a lightless sky. Continuing on "**bend thy knee to the blessed garden and sing. For She who passes before you is… the Gealach of Tir Na Nog.**"

"I would hold my tongue, that is Titania, Queen of all the Fae in the British Isle's." Elias finally said after the procession died down. "she is additionally known for her intolerance of followers of your God. Yet I haven't a clue why" he added almost as if he wished to know said answer. Yet the bone headed man could only think of one person who might know.

"My my, what have we here" a soft yet rich and feminine voice calls out. A slender figure as tall as a human of below average height with ebony tresses that parted near her forehead and kissed the floor, with deep magenta eyes that stared out with nothing but loving and fond expressions. Her black form fitting dress adorned with gold that circled her slim waist seemed to merge with her cascading hair. Adorning her soft yet angular features a circlet of the greenest of leaves and branches sits as though it is a crown. "Two strapping young men waiting for little old me, how splendid" she continued out in the same alluring almost seductively soft voice. The small stone covered Fae stated out in a clipped almost rude fashion.

"Your majesty, you should not lower yourself to speaking with commoners" glaring lightly at the two men. The sound of bell like giggles overtook the clearing. Titania with the grace only held by royalty covered her giggles. "As formal as always, I see, Spriggan. But he is family… of a sort" she continued not at all deterred. Before Elias could even speak the queen seemed to have materialized in front of Simon. With not a single word she put a finger towards him and in a rush of spring air and budding green leaves he was gone. Alone with only the Thorn Mage and his apprentice she looked back and made her way next to the towering man. Almost as if she had not quite unceremoniously banished him to deeper parts of the forest to be lost for hours she spoke. "He was a follower of the conqueror God. I simply have no patience for such humans. Now Thorn, introduce me to your bride." Taking the recent turn of events in stride he turned to speak again but was cut off.

"Ara ara, Titania, I do believe bullying the followers of the heathen God is okay, but that was rather rude." Ringing from all corners of the clearing a soft yet baritone and rich masculine voice echoed. Turning rapidly to where the young red headed girl was stood a figure with their back to them. The tall frame of the man towered to just shy of Ainsworth himself. The man had a strong well sculpted and toned build, one that showed the many tales of training and combat. A white waterfall of tresses tickling the ankles of the figure so pure fresh snow seemed dirty in comparison greeted them. A rather plain white kimono top opened just enough to show the well sculpted, if slightly pale torso, and did little to hide the various cuts and scars that littered his open chest. Covering his broad shoulders was a haori that reached the back of his knees colored as a rich earthen brownish red. His lower body was covered in a simple yet well-worn black hakama if the frays at the very bottom telling of its frequent use were to be believed. The man wore no shoes so only his bare and lightly tanned feet could be seen. In his obi tucked snugly by his side was what appeared to be a walking stick at first glance. Closer inspection revealed what appeared to Sakura trees and intricate designs of blossoms from said spring trees. Capped with a branch like area to hold it was easy to misidentified. The man was a mage given the now identified wand.

Turning ever so slightly he looked over his shoulder and smiled serenely at the odd pair. Pure snowy bangs covered most of his forehead yet showed well maintained brows of a similar color. Milky vermillion eyes seemed to paralyze the senses even with no malicious intent. The dulled almond shaped orbs only showed a serene and heart-warming expression. Yet the heart-breaking sight of a burn scar going from his lower forehead to the middle of his nose and the area in between showed how they became clouded windows. The small yet friendly and inviting smile he gave let off a sense of ease, almost the same as that of an old friend who you never quite forgot. With his silken white facial hair, no more than length only adding to that effect. Hanging loosely from his ears was a pair of copper colored earrings held by a string of silk depicting Yggdrasill, the god tree, with a matching necklace sitting proudly on his visible chest.

"Are you done looking at my face and clothing" he lightly chided both beings, getting a sigh from the taller and a light giggle from the shorter.

"You never change do you, Varis?" The tallest man comments fondness just barely noticeable. Had his face not been bone he quite possibly would have raised his eyebrows if he had them and smirked. Titania simply giggled as she strode over to the now named Varis. Looking up at him she simply giggled again and gave him a brief hug. Returning the hug and feeling the murderous intent from Spriggan, which he promptly ignored, he chuckled softly and released her.

"Young Thorn, is it true that you have found a bride?" He inquired his eyes now closed but seemed to give off the same aura as when open. "Dare I say it is about time you found one of the current generations to pass the torch too, and a sleigh beggy to boot. You certainly are one to make waves out of ripples." Chuckling again he looks at the slumbering woman. Caressing her hair softly he continues. "She holds the magics and heritage of the far east. She will make a fine mage. Would you like me to wake her?" The silken haired man asks.

"If you could that would be most appreciated" The horned Fae agrees, adding as an afterthought "you are one of the few who can stimulate natural regeneration to near instantaneous speeds". Thinking back to the times the white-haired man helped him,as well as the after effects. Suddenly the vast colors of green stopped his reminiscing as the green currents seemed to come from every living thing in the area himself included. Watching in fascination as the magic gathered in the palm of Varis before slowly seeping into to young red-headed teen he watched color return to her skin. Slowly almost lethargically Varis moved back as the glow started to fade and the young woman began to open her eyes. Emerald green orbs scanned her surroundings before she saw the man who had given her a home. Smiling slightly at him as he walked over, she couldn't help but be happy to see him. All was well as he reached her until the light coughing of the slightly pale man was heard. A splattering sound was heard moments later as the three looked at the man. Crimson liquid sat in a small pool under him as it trailed down his mouth. The fair skinned maiden widened her eyes and looked horrified. Meanwhile Elias looked only slightly surprised and Titania simply moved to pat him on the back has he hacked up more life fluid. Deciding to elaborate before she could do anything rash Ainsworth grabbed her attention.

"Who is that man" Chise manages to choke out. Her throat still sore from disuse. Looking back at the seemingly dying man.

"He is an old friend of mine" The hafling Fae replies in earnest before offering her some water to which she drinks greedily. Watching as the man begins to get up and shakily make his way over to them. Slightly paler than normal he cleans away the life fluid from his lips with a handkerchief given by Ainsworth. Looking at him for a moment she realizes that he wears the traditional clothing of her homeland. Getting a good look at him she meets his clouded eyes and widens her eyes. _'He's blind'_ she thinks to herself.

"You need not fear what I might say. I have been blind for a long time and for even longer moving forward. No. You need not fear anger that does not exist Young Bird." He chuckles as he begins to regain color. "I have lived this long without it and I will live without it moving forward. But you Young Bird, must not fear what is not there. I can feel the curiosity coming from you. What ails you Young Bird?"

"Who are you exactly" she asks only for a burst of laughter to break from the man.

"Hahaha, just as blunt and honest as your master. How I missed such things. I am known as Tel' Magus Ath Tel' lam Winds in the Elven language. Or simply as The Magus of the Eastern Winds. But you young mage are welcome to call me Varis." He said with a light smile.

* * *

**Phew that was long and took awhile. I never actually had any interest in publishing anything to this website. My friends managed to get a hold of some of my earlier works and said I should publish some on these. So after years of nagging (here ya go ya pushy assholes(love you guys a lot).) Any way I know I'll get flamed to oblivion. So in the spirit of everything...**

**Flame (but keep it professional I'm just starting)  
**

**Review (again if your gonna flame at least have an account or have good non hater comments I WILL delete needless anonymous Flames/hate as that is not constructive criticism)**

**And I will see you next time as I enjoy writing.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Where the Ashes Lay

**Authors Note: I have had this chapter done for probably 2 weeks now but didn't know if it was even worth uploading. Yes I do this for fun but its hard to know if people will care. Such is the woes of people in smaller communities and who are just starting out. Anyway I leave you to the story.**

**This Fic WILL have some different aspects outside of the cannon. For the most part the Source material will remain unchanged.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of _Mahō Tsukai no Yome_ or any other possible crossovers. Varis is the only thing I claim ownership to as he is my personal OC.**

**With that said...**

**Please enjoy!**

**_Bolded Italics: Spells or Incantations_**

**Bold: Exclamations**

_Italic: Thoughts or inner speech_

* * *

"_You need not fear what I might say. I have been blind for a long time and for even longer moving forward. No. You need not fear anger that does not exist Young Brid." He chuckles as he begins to regain color. "I have lived this long without it and I will live without it moving forward. But you Young Bird, must not fear what is not there. I can feel the curiosity coming from you. What ails you Young Bird?" _

"_Who are you exactly" she asks only for a burst of laughter to break from the man._

"_Hahaha, just as blunt and honest as your master. How I missed such things. I am known as Tel' Magus Ath Tel' lam Winds. Or simply as The Magus of the Eastern Winds. But you young mage are welcome to call me Varis." He said with a light smile._

Looking into those clouded vermillion eyes she saw only warmth and acceptance. It was odd to her. Seeing a being, possibly a human, have the aura that he had made her feel… odd. Almost as if she were being embraced by the world around her. As if nature itself had embraced her whole being, mind body and soul. Her magic energy felt calm as well. Nay, rather it felt stemmed or tamed. So many contradicting feelings at once made her feel dizzy. She felt glad that she was still seated leaning on Elias. Looking up at the halfling she could see the relief on his unchanging features.

"Excuse me, umm, Mister Varis. May I ask what you are?" She asked hesitantly. After sleeping for weeks, waking up, and meeting this strange man her head was starting to spin. Hearing a warm mirth filled chuckle she looked at him. His crimson eyes seemed to dance with silent joy and approval.

"Young Bird, there are many creatures that live in this world of ours. Some more terrifying than you can imagine, others that are beautiful to the point of joyous tears. I am one of those who sits in the middle of that wide spectrum. Much like your master and groom I am a half existence. I exist in-between the human and 'veiled' worlds. I hold no attachment to either. Though I do find that Ningen tend to be more or less open minded these past couple decades." He said trailing off in the end with a faraway look in his blinded eyes. Shaking himself from his thoughts he gently rubbed her head in an affectionate manner. Titania and Elias whom both had stayed quiet looked on with awe and slight surprise. Varis was well known for his dislike of humans.

"Well this has been an entertaining afternoon for us all, yet I must be off. After all I have a kingdom to run. As well as an idiot husband to find. If your ever in need young mage never be afraid to ask for it. You have a remarkably interesting future ahead of you." With that said the Fae Queen made off for her entourage "also Varis, I expect to have tea with you in the coming weeks. It has been nearly a decade since we last had the time to sit and talk." With her final piece said Titania was gone.

"Hmm... I had half expected her to try and convince one of us to go with her. Yet, when you appear things are usually shifted towards your lack of being findable." Elias said in slight exasperation. Wherever Varis went all eyes came to rest on him and his actions. Not that he was one to complain. Turning back to Chise who was still on his legs leaning against him motioned for her attention. Slowly he helped her up. Sleeping for weeks was bound to leave her weak.

"If it isn't too much trouble, may I visit with you Young Thorn. I feel that there are a great many things that we could have some tea over. Plus, I'd like to get to know the newest generation of our kind. Also, I do believe Silver Lady is none too thrilled as I haven't stopped by in recent years. I fear any longer and I risk a ladle or pan being used against my person." Varis finished with a slight shudder. Silver Lady had taken a shine to him after they exchanged recipes for foods and teas from the east. Last time he did not appear for some time then stopped by for a visit was… let us just say he had learned his lesson and Elias had also learned to not be gone for longer than necessary. Both had developed a healthy respect for her and her anger. Granted he always had respect for her and other Brownie's. _'Maybe I should see if there is someone who will take care of my cabin when I'm not around, I'll look into it later. It would be a great help.'_

Without any more words the group made their way out of the clearing and back towards their home. The trio were content with listening to the forests sounds and the lullaby of nature. After reaching the road they were met by a certain priest. Simon now in front of them was checking over Chise while engaging in simple banter. The young girl who noticed that they were missing a member looked towards Elias. The tall halfling simply looked resigned and exasperated. A look that showed through even on his unchanging face. Shaking off the look she simply confirmed with Simon that she was fine. With a nod and a handshake, he was off to the church. Watching the man run off she looked back at her teacher.

"Varis has had some… difficulties with the church and the God they follow. From what he has told me he was around before the 'messiah' Jesus was put on the cross." He said. "Though I never really questioned it as he has been somewhat of a teacher and mentor to me in the decades past." With his piece said he turned to go home with Chise following at his side thinking of what she had been told._ 'he has to be over 2000 years old at the very least. But why does he wear clothing of Edo Japanese culture? Also, he used the word ningen, but why only partial Japanese?'_

"Elias, why is he called Mage of the Eastern Winds?" Chise inquired. While she had met many interesting people and beings, he seemed different than any other.

"Hmm… Simply put he originated from somewhere in what is now Ireland and made his way to the Far East. He has spent a fair part of a millennia over in that area. I would say close to 650 years or so over in the area. Outside of that it is more a moniker than anything else. His original title from what I remember is Phoenix of Eastern Winds…" With his explanation cut off by them looking at an oddly hilarious scene. Right there on the doorstep with many comical lumps and bruises was the very man they were talking about. Hovering over him like a specter of Death and Vengeance was Silver Lady with a ladle in one of her dainty gloved hands.

Said man was now in proper seiza on the living room floor in front of the fireplace. Silver Lady having brought a snack and refreshments was sitting next to Chise on the sofa with Elias in his usual chair. Chise idly noted that Silver Lady seemed quite pleased with herself. Looking at the table in front of her she saw a traditional Japanese teacup with green tea steaming. A green leaf stem was standing at attention in the middle. 'someone has good luck' grimacing she returned to her snack.

"Now Young Bird, as I'm sure you are curious about your place in this situation let me elaborate. I am known as the Magus of Eastern Winds in current times. Simply put, I am or was a Phoenix, more specifically I was a Firebird. My origins are not well known even to myself so bear with me if you would. I came into existence close to 2200 years ago. I was not fully self-aware until closer to 1950 years ago. I was, from what I recall, originally a Phoenix. However, some of the Biblical Gods' followers tried to subjugate me. Heretics if I remember the term. Most likely to sell my body and other properties on the black market or to use in experiments with alchemy. Normally this would not have caused strife, and it did not until after I learned that they had killed my kin to sell to alchemists that I lost control. I spent the better part of the next century hunting them down like rabid dogs. God had no issues as I imagine 'he' thought of it as 'house cleaning' if you will. Sadly, in my rage I made the mistake of catching his final son in the crosshairs of my self-imposed war. Suffice to say he was beyond livid with me. After many days of battle, I was cursed thanks to the powers of the Holy Trinity and 'his' at the time allies. My curse was the loss of my eyesight, being merged with a body made to contain me, and cursed me with "True Immortality". All things considered it should have been simple and clear cut." Taking a minute to let the information sink in as he savored the green tea. "God made a mistake though. As I am a Phoenix we are known as creatures of raw untamed passion and destruction as well as creation. The body I was forced into could not contain the essence of a Phoenix. So, while 'he' was ignorant and busy with 'his' child's imminent death, I managed to alter my curse to an extent. My eyesight is still gone and with it a portion of my magic coils, the body was burned to ashes, and with that I remade my entire being in the form of a ningen. This time making a proper 'vessel'. This has made me a Human Shaped Phoenix. "True Immortality" is still a part of my curse but the fact that I am a Phoenix makes that rather pointless as I would continue to exist in a cycle of rebirth anyway. The only difference now is that the 'reborn from my ashes' part is now unimportant. My guess is God wanted me in a body that rendered me powerless and crippled. Fortunately, 'he' did not think of me as a sentient being, only an animal to be tamed. Prideful fool. Though I do admit to having a part in the death of 'his' youngest son, Jesus, in a fit of spiteful vengeance. When his son was hung on the cross and later stabbed by Longinus, I had imbued the spear with a form of magic and alchemy with which killed his son and cursed his soul. Blocking him from entering heaven if I exist in the mortal and astral planes. Afterward I traveled the world over many times avoiding the church, and after seeing the world I settled in the Far East when God and his followers had little influence." With his long-winded speech done he gingerly took another sip of Silver Lady's Tea. It was quite good and would be a thing to be mourned if wasted.

Chise on the other hand was taking in a lot of information. What Varis had explained sounded awful. Almost unbelievable, had she not known that magic and the supernatural existed. _'again, he uses Japanese words and phrases. Is the Far East he talks about Japan or one of the islands there?'_ While curious about his activities in the Far East another fact really stuck out to her. He had talked about God directly and claimed they battled. Did this mean that Gods and Goddesses existed? That Mythology was not just completely myth?

Elias on the other hand was quite surprised even if he did not show it. How could he not be? He had learned that one of his closest acquaintances was not only well versed in the dealings of Christians and their ilk. He had also learned that he was cursed by the Christian God. That was never mentioned, though revisiting the fact being Varis hated most humans as well as religious practice made it believable. The three most popular practices were of Hindu, Islamic and Christian/Catholic at the current time. Did he have an issue with religion in general? Either way it mattered little to the half-breed Fae. He was never interested in such practices or ideals. Nor did he want to given his own past with the Church. He would rather to be left alone to his own devices.

Watching the two closely the snow haired man could not find the will to break the comfortable silence. Instead he sat back to enjoy his tea. It was rarely often he got to sit and enjoy such a wonderful commodity. Speaking of his relationship with the Biblical God had brought about memories. Memories of a time that seemed just a handful of years passed. Oh, how he wished to go back to simpler times. 'Bah, I'm not old enough to be acting like a bitter, jaded old man yet' were his less then ironic thoughts given his near two millennium life.

Just as the silence seemed permanent Elias cleared his throat just loud enough to be heard. "Informative as this has been where will you be going now that you have reappeared?" With an obvious invitation for the Human shaped Phoenix to share his thoughts.

"Hmmm..." a low humming sound came from the aforementioned man. Deep in though he pondered the question himself. What was he going to do now? He could just as easily return to his home in the east. Maybe he would stay for a few days or years. It really mattered not to him. He was content nearly anywhere. Just then a passing thought came and seemed to linger longer than its counterparts.

'Maybe its time to watch and guide the next generation of mages…'

* * *

**And that's a wrap. It was hard to release this chapter as it is nerve wracking and the potential of failure can cripple even the greatest of writers. Seeing as I am not the greatest and never aspired to be. It is hard. **

**Also some shameless self promotion here. I have a Goblin Slayer Fic that is in the works. My D&D group gave me the idea after they read my character backstory which at the time was unfinished and spanned a few pages.**

**With this all said and done.. **

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**And Flame Away at me! **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
